


Written in Rocks

by ArielDesmian



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielDesmian/pseuds/ArielDesmian
Summary: “This is the lamest proposal ever.”“You wanna talk about being lame? Please, you left a note written with rocks for me when you could have written a note and left it on the fridge. We are lame, that’s what we are, I mean we started dating randomly and now we have been together for four years, I don’t know how none of us proposed earlier.” Lena laughed. “I just want to be married to you at this point, I don’t need a big wedding or a reception, we could elope for all I care but I just want to be with you in every way that I can.”
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Written in Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> Pls keep it in mind that English is not my first language so if there's any mistakes please ignore it and I will fix it soon.
> 
> you can contact me here or on Twitter/Tumblr @arieldesmian.

They met occasionally on a coffee shop on a Wednesday afternoon while Lena was visiting her brother and his fiancée before leaving for her second year at MIT in a few months and Kara was just in Metropolis for the weekend visiting her cousin and his wife and their brand new baby.

It was a fun weekend they spend together. Most of their time together they spend on Lena’s hotel room, on the bed and ordering room service, and right after enjoying each other laughing or doing _other_ things.

“I don’t normally do this.” Kara said, panting slightly. “just meeting people at a coffee shop and going their hotel rooms and doing what we just did.”

“I get your point, Kara Danvers.” Lena replied, laughing a little. “My either. I’m always too busy thinking about college or my projects to date or go out with anyone.”

Kara got closer to Lena staring directly at her eyes.

“you should take time to yourself sometimes.”

“Aren’t you in Yale doing your last year in journalism? You have no life either.” Kara giggled and whispered touché under her breath. “this is nice, we should meet each other more often. Where did you learn that thing with your fingers? I mean no, don’t tell me! But that was ten out of ten.”

Kara only laughed and threw her arm across Lena’s small waist and muttered _sleep_ and that was the first actual night of sleep Lena had since she started college.

Lena met Clark, Lois and baby Jonathan the next day just like Kara met Lex and Eve. And just after that they both left for the airport and exchange numbers and emails so they could maintain contact and it didn’t took long for them to start dating from there.

In that same year they spend Thanksgiving together in Lena’s childhood home with her family and Christmas with Kara’s family and It was a type of domesticity neither of them were used to or were interested in before.

It was nice for Lena though, have somewhere else to go on the college breaks besides her mother’s house.

As soon as Kara graduated and started working on CatCo, they were basically living together even if Lena still had one year left on MIT. They traveled together as much as much as they could, and when they couldn’t – or just didn’t want to – they would just stay in Kara’s place in National City and invite friends once a week and do game nights or go out and just have dinner.

_“Can wait for you to finally and officially move in with me, like for real this time, not just spending some days here and having to go back to college.” Kara listened Lena giggled on the computer screen._

_“Me too. I’ll be home tomorrow.”_

_“tomorrow.” Kara agreed._

Living together was relatively easy and simple for them. They cooked together when they had the chance, but Kara was usually the first one home and Lena always stayed late. They hosted Game Night once a month, had double dates with Alex and Kelly regularly and when both could aligned their vacation together they always would alternate between somewhere could or somewhere hot.

They also planned to get a dog sometime.

It was honestly a surprise to Lena one day to arrive at home on time and not finding Kara at home since she was always the first to get home and start dinner but seeing the rocks from their fake flowers arrangements on the floor.

_4got my phone at Alex’s. Be back soon._

Lena sat at the sofa on the living room laughed at the absurdity of it all. She left work early that day because she was saving money for the last few months to buy her a diamond ring. She was gonna ask Kara to marry her in a few days.

She heard the front door opening and closing and then she saw Kara smiling as soon as she saw Lena.

“Hi babe. I’m so sorry for the mess, I forgot my phone at Alex’s place and didn’t had time to go pick it up.” Kara walked to Lena kissing her lips softly and Lena held the little velvet box tighter on her hand but Kara still seemed Luke she hadn’t noticed it.

“Yeah, I got your message.” Lena laughed and Kara sat next to her putting her head on Lena’s shoulder.

“Don’t laugh, I couldn’t text you.”

They sat like that until Kara reached for her hand and Lena’s heart stopped for a second.

“What is this?” Kara took the velvet box and opened seeing the diamond ring inside.

“Do you wanna get hitched?”

Kara looked at Lena and started laughing holding the little box close to her heart. It took several minutes to Kara to calm down before looking at Lena again.

“This is the lamest proposal ever.”

“You wanna talk about being lame? Please, you left a note written with rocks for me when you could have written a note and left it on the fridge. We are lame, that’s what we are, I mean we started dating randomly and now we have been together for four years, I don’t know how none of us proposed earlier.” Lena laughed. “I just want to be married to you at this point, I don’t need a big wedding or a reception, we could elope for all I care but I just want to be with you in every way that I can.”

“Okay" Kara agreed and smiled taking the ring from inside the box and putting it on her finger and pushing Lena against the cushions.

“Oh, we are doing this now?” Lena asked mildly laughing between kisses.

“Yes, yes we are, fiancée.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can contact me here or on Twitter/Tumblr @arieldesmian.


End file.
